


Moonlight's Dance

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Series: The Ocean's Call [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha/Omega Undertones, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, F/M, Fae!Garcia, Light Angst, M/M, Sassy Reid, Selkie! Spencer, Selkies, accidental marriage(kinda), bossy hotch, dom/sub(Kinda), drug induced heat, hunted! Spencer, not really sure where this is going, the bau watches scifi, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: The Selkie are beautiful and strange creatures, but you pass them every day. Aaron Hotchner accidentally become Bonded to one and the all hell breaks loose





	1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_ **

 

Aaron was about to leave the office but was taking one last look around. He shut the lights off and made his way downstairs. He passes the desks in the bullpen and stops short. Reid had left that ever present black fur coat of his at the desk. It was weird to not see it on the younger man’s nimble body. He never went anywhere without it. Aaron picked it up and was extremely surprised at the softness.. He wanted to bury his nose in it and inhale deeply. He shakes his head to clear it. 

 

_ What the hell? _

 

Maybe he should take it back to him? Reid always freaked out when anyone touched his coat, but he left it here? Aaron decided it would be best to take it back. He tucks the coat under his arm and gathers his bag, heading out and locking up. 

 

Aaron looked around the nearly empty parking lot before making his way to the black SUV. He climbs in and shuts the door. He carefully lays the jacket in the passenger seat. He lets his gaze linger on it for a moment before starting the car and pulling out.

  
  


The drive to Reid’s appaperment was fairly short with it being so late and almost no traffic. It wasn’t until he was halfway up that he realized that he probably should have called because Reid might not even be awake. To late for that now, he was already at the door, the coat tucked over his arm. He knocks three times and waits. For some reason he was really nervous as he counted the seconds in his head. Finally, just as he raised his hand to knock again, the door cracked open. A usually bright hazel eye peered out. It seemed dull and lifeless now.

 

“Reid...I have your uh..coat-” 

 

_ What the hell?  _ He should not stuttering this much. It was weird. Aaron was pulled out on his thoughts when Reid jerked the door open and was on his knees, head bowed. Aaron looks down in shock.

 

He crouches, looking at the smaller man on the floor. He seemed paler than usual and he had……. _ silver?  _ In the roots of his hair.

 

“Rei-Spencer, look at me.”

 

Obediently, Spencer looked up. Aaron gasped at what he saw. Spencer’s face was almost the color of paper and he looked extremely tired. For some reason, it seemed right to drape the coat around his shoulders so Aaron does. The effect was almost magical. He automatically looked better. His skin regained color and the grey in his hair was gone. But he still hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor. 

“Spencer are you okay?” Aaron asked, still not moving his fingers off his chin. 

  
Spencer seemed to shake in the fingers, but he nods, eyes bright. 

 

“Then let's get you to bed, okay?”

 

“Yes sir.” Came the quiet reply.

 

Quickly and gracefully, Spencer obeidenly stands. Without a word. That was not normal, not for Spencer. Maybe he had woken him up? Yeah. That’s it. 

 

Spencer turns and looks at Aaron as if to make sure he followed. Aaron complies and steps into the dark appaperment. His eyes meet Spencer’s in the light from the hallway. They seemed to have a strange light within. Aaron shakes his head and blinks rapidly. 

 

“Bed. It’s late.” 

 

Spencer bows his head submissively. It was weird. But it could wait. Aaron follows the younger man inside He shuts the door and carefully makes his way towards Spencer, who was standing still and watching him.  He looked dead on his feet.

 

“Spencer, you look like hell. Go to bed.” He orders in his ‘Unit Chief’ voice. He is relieved when Spencer doesn't argue. He didn’t say anything, but turns on his heel and heads to the bedroom. 

 

Aaron follows, to make sure he actually went to bed. He watched as Spencer strips off his suit and hangs it up before pulling on sweat pants and approaching Aaron. Aaron stares at the younger man in confusion and before he knew what was happening, he was being kissed. It was soft and gentle and lasted no longer than five seconds before Spencer was pulling away and crawling into his bed. 

 

“Spencer? What was that?”

 

He got no answer except soft breathing. Figuring he had fallen asleep, Aaron backs out carefully, locking the door as he left. 

  
  
  


Aaron finally makes it home around twelve thirty and sinks onto the couch with a sigh. Spencer Reid had kissed him. Doctor Spencer Reid; who hated having any one touch him, who needed to have everything in order, who had  _ never  _ shown any interest in him  _ ever _ ; had  _ kissed him.  _

 

_ Buy why?  _

 

But for some reason, that wasn’t the weirdest part of the night. The way Spencer submitted, on his knees and then standing when he was told without a word. Then the way he looked so frail until he put the coat around the younger man’s shoulder. Then he seemed fine, silent but fine. Spencer whom they could never get to shut up sometimes, was silent. Aaron rubs a hand over his face and sighs. He made a mental note to confront that tomorrow. He feels sleep pulling him so he gets up and goes to the bedroom. He strips down to his boxers and passes out promptly as soon as he lays down.

  
  


**\----.-----**

  
  


Aaron arrives at the office early, and he knew Reid would be a few minutes behind. Reid, who he was confused about. The younger man was attractive enough, well  _ attractive  _ wasn’t really the right word- adorable maybe? Yeah.  _ Adorable _ . He was so lost in thought that the knock on the doorframe of his office made him jump. Spencer stood there, looking just like he did any other, vibrant and lively. Aaron sits up.

 

“Come in Spe-Reid.”

 

Spencer enters obediently. He stands in front of the desk silently. He seemed to be waiting for something. Aaron spoke first.

 

“Reid, what was that last night? You looked like hell and then you- you kissed me.” 

 

Spencer’s face changed to a look of….fear? 

 

“What’s going on Spencer?” Aaron asked softly. 

 

The use of his first name caught the genesis's attention. He digs in his bag and then places a small velvet box in front of Aaron.That just confused him even more. He opens the box and inside was a simple woven silver ring.

 

“Is this... _ an engagement ring?  _ Spencer, what the hell is going on? Answer me!”

 

Spencer bows his head slightly and speaks for the first time.

 

“I just figured we would get married the human way was well.”

 

Aaron was floored. 

 

“ _ Married?!?  _ What the hell are you talking about? _ ” _

 

Spencer sits down, perched on the edge of one of the chairs opposite of Hotch and adjusts the black coat on his shoulders.

 

“I am a Selkie.” He said as if that explained everything. When Aaron looked even more confused, he continues. “A Selkie is someone who resembles a seal in water but a person on land-”

 

“Like a mermaid?” Aaron interrupts. Judging from the offended look on Spencer’s face, that was the wrong thing to say. 

 

“No. Not like mermaids. They are a completely different species. The Selkie are a peaceful species, we use our song to guide others home, not to hurt them. Now as I was saying, I am a Selkie and when you were in possession of my pelt, you created a Bond. Basically you own me. I am your submissive.”

 

Aaron stared at him shocked, and then let out a laugh. 

 

“Did Dave put you up to this? Or Morgan? Am I being pranked?”

 

Spencer looks at him, confused. 

 

“I don’t understand- You don’t believe me, do you?”

 

Aaron stops laughing and smiled widely.

 

“That was good. You had me for a second.”

 

Spencer looks at him and exhales slowly. 

 

“May I stand?”

 

Aaron raises an eyebrow. So he was holding strong to this. Well two can play at that.

 

“Yes you can.”

 

Spencer stands and adjusts the bag on on his shoulder.

 

“Follow me please.”

  
  
  
  


Spencer takes him to the shower room. Aaron looks around.

 

“Okay, what now?”

 

Spencer takes his bag off and sets it on a towel hook on the wall and begins to strip his clothes off and taking time to fold them neatly, keeping the coat on. Aaron raises an eyebrow and finds himself checking the younger man out. He really was beautiful. Aaron wonder why he never realized that before. Spencer turned and turned the water on and let it run for a moment before stepping back and kneeling down, bowing his head. It was less than a minute before Spencer was gone and a black seal was in his place. It blinked twice and had an unmistakable look of  _ I told you so  _ on it’s face. 

 

“ _ Spencer?”  _

 

The seal tilts its head and gives a soft bark. He nosed at the faucet, seeming to want to turn it off. Aaron reaches over and turned the water off. Spencer noses into a towel and rolls around until he was human again. His hair was still wet, but other than that he was dry. He looks at Aaron with slightly red cheeks. 

 

“Believe me now?”

 

Aaron nods, speechless. Spencer starts to pull his clothes back on, before kneeling back in front of Aaron. 

 

“We need to talk about this.” Aaron says.

 

“Here really isn’t the best place.”

 

“My office?” 

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Spencer nods, not moving. Aaron stared at him, still unused to not getting any sass from the young genuses.

 

“Shall we?”

 

“I’m waiting for you. You never rise before those above you.”

 

Aaron sighs and stands, holding out his hand. Spencer takes it and carefully stands, grabbing his bag as they exit the room. They make their way back up to Aaron’s office and Spencer stops in the doorway

 

Aaron realized Spencer was no longer with him and turns.

 

“Come in.”

 

Spencer does so and sits back in the chair he was in earlier. He waits for Aaron to sit down and address him again. 

 

“So this...Bond, how does it work?”

 

“You tell me what to do and I do it at that moment. You saw that already. If you wish to punish me or shut me up, take my pelt away. If I do not have it on me and it is being controlled by my mate, I will have no voice until it is returned to me.” Spencer pauses and lets that sink in. “You have to Mark me before my next heat. Now that I am bonded, my suppressants will not work.”

 

“What happens if I don’t mark you?”

 

“I will give off a hormone that will drive every man and woman near me in too deep lust for me. But I must stay loyal to my mate. Because if I don’t, it might kill me.”

 

Aaron is quiet for a moment. 

 

“How do I Mark you?” He asked slowly, not really sure how to react to any of this. 

 

“May I?” Spencer asked, gesturing between them.

 

“Of course. And Spencer, you don’t have to ask permission to do everything.”

 

“I do if it is an order.” Spencer says, standing and walking around the large desk between them.

 

“Then, **this is an order.”** The words made Aaron feel strangely powerful, and Spencer stopped moving and makes eye contact. “This relationship will not change the way we act towards each other. Meaning you are not my underling as a person. As a person, we are equal.”

 

Spencer shivers and nods.

 

“Yes, my Bonded One.”

 

Spencer pulls Aaron’s chair back and sits on his lap, straddling him. Aaron stares up at him. He had no clue what to do.

 

“You’ll know what to do in a moment.” Spencer says softly, against Aaron’s ear. 

 

Then they were kissing. A jolt goes through Aaron and he found he knew exactly what to do. He kissed Spencer for a bit more before breaking the kiss and moving his lips down the slender neck. He tugs on the collar of Spencer’s shirt, uncovering a gland. It gave off a scent that was just so  _ Spencer  _ that almost made him dizzy. He opens his mouth and bites down. Spencer cried out in pain and Aaron pulls away immediately. The loud scream quickly turned to sobs and Spencer leans against Aaron’s chest, hand on the newly broken gland. 

 

“Oh god Spencer! I-I’m so sorry. Did I do something wrong?!?” Aaron panics.

 

Spencer shakes his head and sits up straight, taking a shuddering breath.

 

“N-no. It’s not you. I-it’s supposed to h-hurt. Because we weren’t having sex.” 

 

Aaron cups the younger man’s face. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Spencer nuzzles Aaron’s hand and gives a small half smile.    
  


“Thank you, Aaron.”

 

“Spencer, I have to ask. Who else knows the truth about what you are?”

 

“Morgon. Mostly because I had to tell him because I accidently saw me Change.”

 

“Will he know about us?”

 

“Not until we tell him.”

 

“Okay. We can handle this. We can do this.”

 

Spencer nods, the pain seeming to have subdued. 

 

“We have work to do.” He says softly, moving to climb down.

 

“That we do. Oh and about your question, my answer is yes.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I am changing the Selkie myths just a bit

Spencer makes his way to the break room to get coffee, running into JJ.

“Morning Spencer.”

“All day Spencer.” Spencer responds with a smile before moving to pour his coffee and dose it up with sugar and creamer. 

JJ laughs and pats his back.

“All day Spencer indeed. Anything interesting happen last night?”

Spencer shakes his head and takes a deep drink of his coffee and leans over a bit so his hair covers his face to hide a light blush. How were they going to handle this? Hotch was someone he looked up to and he wasn’t bad looking. Maybe being Bonded to him wouldn’t be so bad. Not like he could do anything about it. He raises his hand to brush over the still tender bite mark on his neck. 

“Spencer~” JJ’s sing song pulled Spencer from his thoughts. 

:”Yeah?” 

“What’s going on inside that head of yours?’

“N-nothing important.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.” Spencer answers quickly, sweeping out of the room and nearly into Morgan. 

Morgan grunts and Spencer stumbles a bit. The bigger’s man shot his arm out and grabs his elbow to keep him from falling.

“Easy there Pretty Boy.”

“He’s distracted.” JJ crackled behind him.

Morgan’s eyebrows shot up.

“Oh?” 

Spencer felt Morgan’s eyes on his face, then down his neck. He reaches out and tugs gently on Reid’s collar, pulling it down.

“Pretty Boy you didn’t!” But he didn’t sound disappointed. He sounded happy.

“I did.” He blushed. “I-it was unexpected but I don’t regret it at all.”

“Didn’t what?” JJ bounds over and follows Morgan’s gaze. “Spencer!” She gasped and squeals.

Spencer ducks his head, his face scarlet now. 

“Spencer got a hickey!”

Morgan’s face went blank for a moment as realization covers his face and he recovers quickly. 

“Yeah. Yeah he did.”

“So who had the honor?”

“Yeah Pretty Boy? Who was it? Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Guy?”

“That was either done by a guy or a girl with a big mouth.” Morgan laughs.

JJ was about to respond when Spencer cut in.

“It doesn’t matter who it is because my sex life is none of your business.”

He pushed past them and into the bullpen. He sits down and tries to focus on his paperwork. He managed to get five or six files done when Garacia calls them to the conference room. The entire team was filed in before Garcia started to pass out case files. Spencer opens the file and feels his stomach drop. He grits his teeth and does his best to keep his coffee down. Aaron shots him a confused look. Looks like Spencer forgot to mention that they can feel each other’s emotions. He would explain that later. 

“Four victims, three females; Bailey Miller, Lili Phillips and Elizabeth Turner’ and a male; Ashton Barker, were found on a beach in Saugatuck, Michigan three days apart. All were found with their hair dyed pure white, even the roots. If it wasn’t so gruesome, I’d ask this person to do my hair. It looks so natural.” 

“Garcia.”

“Right. Sorry Chocolate Thunder. There are signs of trying to fight back and the throats are slit with chunks of the right side of their neck missing. Same spot and same size on all four.”

“Any thing linking them?”

“Not that we’ve found. They lead pretty separate lives.”

“What about the beach?” Reid speaks up. 

“It’s a public beach so they all could have visited. I’ll check.”

Aaron nods and closes the file, standing up. 

“Get your go bags. Wheels up in twenty.” 

\-----.-----

 

Spencer settled on the plane, an uneasy feeling in his gut. At first he didn’t even realize that Aaron was sitting across from him until a foot nudging him pulled him from his thoughts.

“Spencer.” Aaron says softly.

Spencer looks up. 

“Are you okay?” 

There was no point in lying. Aaron would just know. Spencer sighs.

“No. I’m not.”

“Talk to me.” 

“Aaron the victims are all Selkie.”

Aaron’s eyes went wide.

“You’re sure?”

Spencer holds up one of the pictures and tugs down his collar.

“The piece missing from their neck is the mating gland.” 

Aaron felt sick. 

“And the reason the hair looks so natural is because it is. The unsub has taken their pelts. Losing the pelt makes the Selkie weak and easy to control.”

“That’s why you looked like hell last night?”

Spencer nods. “That’s exactly why. The unsub likely forced a Bond.”

Aaron shudders and Spencer knows the older man feels his disgust.

“Aaron, something I should have mentioned earlier-”

“I can feel your emotions.” Aaron says softly, looking up to meet Spencer’s eyes.

Spencer just nods. 

“Are you sure you should even be on this case?” 

“I want to do this Aaron. I need to.”

Aaron looked like he wanted to protest, but didn’t. He seemed to understand.

“The forced Bond, does it hurt?”

“Not exactly. I felt it as soon as someone else touched my pelt. It kinda sends a shiver through our body, a goosebumps like feeling.” Spencer absentmindedly rubs the coat as he coat. “If the unsub forcibly mates with a Selkie, it would hurt a hell of a lot more than usual. Basically pain worse than death.” 

Spencer closes his eyes and exhales slowly. He hears Aaron take a deep breath.

“Did…..Did I hurt you when...when we-”

“No. Well not any more than it would have with anyone else. It only hurt because we didn’t have a relationship before hand besides boss and subordinate.”

“Spencer, I’m so so sorry.”

“Aaron, don’t. I came to you.”

“Yes because I Bonded with you against your will-”

“Aaron, you didn't know.”

“Still. I-”

“Aaron.” Spencer says softly, not wanting to upset his Mate anymore than he was already. 

Aaron’s gaze snapped up and Spencer had to force himself not to flinch. He knew Aaron would never hurt him.  
Spencer sees Aaron’s eyes soften.

“Aaron I am fine. I promise you.”

Aaron nods, but Spencer could still see guilt in the older man’s eyes. It was true that the bond was inconvenient, due to the fact that Aaron was his boss and it was close to his next heat but he could handle it. Hopefully. Just as long as the case didn’t take to long.

\-----.------

 

Once they landed, the team was taken to the small town’s police station. There had been another victim in the time it took them to get there.

“The latest victim, seventeen year old Karen Harris. Same slit throat, same white hair, same piece of neck missing.” Explains a tall blonde man with violet eyes. He displayed the pictures on the board.

“He’s getting bald.” JJ says, leaning forward on her folded hands. 

“His dumps are getting closer together.” The tall blonde nods. He turns and addresses the team. “Cecil Palmer. I am the lead detective on this case.”

“SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is my team; Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and Doctor Spencer Reid.”

“I wish we didn’t have to meet under such circumstances but it is nice to meet you all. This is my right hand, detective Peggy Schuyler.” 

A short African American woman gives a small wave and they all shake hands.

“Do we know anything new linking these people together?” Emily asks.

“We know they are peaceful people. They never seemed to have problems with anyone.”

“They seem to be victims of chance. The eye color and hair color don’t match on any of the victims. Karen was a brunette with green eyes, Ashton was a ginger with brown eyes, Elizabeth was a blonde with brown eyes, Bailey was a blonde with blue eyes and Lili was a brunette with brown eyes.They are all different heights and body types.” Cecil says, studying the pictures.

“They all do live in a ten mile radius of the beach.” Peggy says. “The furthest out was Karen.” 

“Maybe they represent someone who has wronged the unsub in some way, which they don’t even realize.” Derek offers. 

“These don’t look like anger kills. They almost look like the unsub couldn’t decide if he wanted to make the death slow and painful or quick and easy. He did know what he wanted off the bodies though.” Spencer notes. “The cuts are clean so they are likely made by someone experienced.”

“So a doctor maybe?” Emily suggests, making notes.

“Or someone with a knife craze.” JJ nods. 

“We need to talk to the families. Morgan take the Turners, JJ take Harris, Prentiss take the Barkers, Ried you have the Phillips and I’ll take the Millers. Rossi you go to the ME’s office and see what you can get from there.”

They nod and scatter.

\-----.-----

 

“Okay here’s what I got.” Emily starts. “Aston had a boyfriend and was very sociable. He had a lot of friends.”

“Boyfriend’s name?”

“Adrien Pullman.”

“Pullman was Karen’s private music teacher.” JJ pipes in.

“And he was Lili’s best friend.” 

“Well there is nothing linking him to Elizabeth.”

“Or Bailey.”

“Bring him in. He may be able to help.” Aaron say, getting up.  
“He won’t be back in town until tomorrow. He’s on a class trip.” Cecil says from the doorway.

“Class trip?” Derek asked.

“He is the high school’s band director. They took their end of year trip.” Peggy answers.

“So we get him here as soon as he gets back.”

Cecil nods and turns out of the room.

“How about we eat and sleep on this?” Aaron offers. “Not much else we can do today.”

“There’s a diner down the street. One of the tech guys mentioned it.” Derek says. 

“Let’s go eat then.”

The team follows Aaron out and to the diner. 

 

Once they were settled into the diner, the amphithere relaxed a bit and the team settled into an easy conversation of Star Trek vs Star Wars. Spencer, of course, choose Star Trek. 

“I’m just saying a huge reason Star Trek is better is one Jar Jar Binks.” JJ says, causing Derek to nod in agreement.

“That is true but Star Trek: Into Darkness is just as bad if not worse.” He shot back.

“Well if we’re talking over all best then that’s definitely Stargate.” Spencer muses, picking up his sandwich. When the table went quiet, he looked up into the face of five silent profilers. 

“What?”

Aaron chuckles and shakes his head.

“That’s just crazy talk.” 

Spencer smiles sheepishly.

“Not really. I just feel like Stargate had better character development.” 

 

\-----.------

 

Once the team finally got back to the hotel, everyone was exhausted. Rossi was rooming with Morgan and the girls were rooming together which left Spencer with Aaron. Not that Spencer minded. 

They get up to the room and Spencer starts to slide off his pelt. He lays it on the bed and pulls his shirt off. He looks up to see Aaron gazing softly at him with an unreadable expression. He sits down and feels the bed dip beside him as Aaron puts an arm around his slender shoulders. Spencer leans against the older man and just breaks down. 

“Spencer….Spencer love. Talk to me.”

“I….She….Karen. She was just a baby…..And he…” Spencer got out between sobs. “She probably had no….no idea what was happening to her…”

Aaron rubs Spencer’s arm, listening quietly. 

“We will catch him. I swear to you. He won’t get away with this.” He whispers. 

“What if he gets me?” Spencer finally looks up, his hazel eyes wide and wet.

“I won’t let him. I swear to you.”

Spencer nodded, but was still scared. Likely to lighten the mood, Aaron asked,

“Is there anything else I need to know about the Selkie?”

“Um..” Spencer wipes his face. He sits up long enough to take his contacts out and swap them for his glasses. “We have a lifespan of about a hundred and fifty years. And...if we um..” He blushed a little. “If we have sex, I will have to return to the sea for seven years.”

As Spencer watches Aaron absorb this information, he thought about how weird it was that he was getting flustered talking about sex. It was just sex after all.

“So then we just don’t have sex.”

“Would you actually be okay with that?”

 

“Spencer I would do anything for you. You are one of my very best friends and I couldn’t stand not seeing you and hearing you spout off facts like you are an appersionation of Google for a week let alone seven years.”

Spencer felt like he was going to cry again.

“Spencer, you are my Mate now. My other half. If I can’t have sex with you, then I won’t at all. I will go celibate for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So which do y'all prefer? Star Trek, Star Wars or Stargate?
> 
>  
> 
> (Personally I prefer Star Trek)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPENCER’S SCRUNCHIE: http://studio-clair.blogspot.com/2014/09/blog-post.html

Spencer wakes with a start, feeling warmth along his back. He started to panic when he didn’t see or feel  his pelt. He tried to sit up but was held close by strong arms. That’s when the fight or flight kicked in and he whimpers, trying to break free. He feels the person behind him beginning to stir. That’s when he manages to break free and he ended up falling on the floor. As Spencer picks himself up, he hears the bed creak and finds him looking up into Aaron’s face. As the previous events came flooding back, he relaxed. He reaches up and pulls his glasses on before looking around for the black coat. 

 

“Looking for this?” Aaron asked, his voice rough with sleep. 

 

Spencer looks up gratefully and takes the pelt and wrapping it around himself. He brushes his hair back and slowly stands.

 

“Are you okay Spencer?”

 

Spencer nods, sitting back down beside Aaron. “I’m fine. I’m just not used to sleeping in the same bed as someone.” He blushed lightly.

 

“Well if it helps, you look amazing with bed head.”

 

Spencer’s face got even redder and his hands went to his hair. It was a mess, sticking up all over. Falling off the bed didn’t help. He stands, leaning to kiss the older man, stopping to wait for permission. Aaron seems to notice and meets halfway, pressing a soft kiss to the genius's lips. 

 

“We need to get ready Hotch.” Spencer whispers.

 

Aaron groans a little. “Don’t use my work name in the bedroom. It’s not sexy.” He says, teasingly.

 

“Sorry sir.” Spencer has a smirk ghosting his full pink lips.

 

Aaron groans again. “Spencer!” 

 

Spencer just laughs and gets up. “Do you mind if I shower?” 

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Spencer thanks him and heads to the bathroom with his clothes and toiletries.

  
  


As Spencer showers, Aaron looks over at the other bed where he had left his coat.  Aaron gets up and pulls on his suit before making his way over and running his fingers over the soft fur. There was a clatter from the bathroom and Aaron figured Spencer had dropped the bottle of soap. He picks the coat up and buries his nose in it. It smelled amazing; of old books, tea and Old Spice. It was so very _ Spencer _ . The smell almost made him dizzy. After a few moments, Aaron realized he didn’t hear the shower anymore. He looks up to see Spencer staring at him with a reddened face. Aaron clears his throat and stands, his heart pounding in his chest. 

 

**_Busted._ **

 

He approaches Spencer and sliding the coat around the younger man’s shoulders. 

 

“Sorry.., I’m not sure what come over me there.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s just…..What you did was…...stimulating.” 

 

“Oh. Oh!  _ Oh!”  _ Aaron flushed this time.

 

“Don’t worry. I took care of it.”

 

To change the subject, Aaron blurts’

 

“Can I brush your hair?”

 

Spencer looked at him, surprise written clearly on his pretty face.

 

“Uh...sure. If you want to.” He sounded kind of confused.

 

Spencer goes to his bag and pulls out a brush with semi hard bristles. He hands it to Aaron and gracefully drops to the floor beside the bed, folding his long legs beneath him. Aaron settles on the bed behind Spencer’s head. He carefully runs his fingers through the tangled wet curls, setting the brush aside. Spencer leans his head back  and closed his eyes, making an almost purring noise. Aaron chuckles softly, dropping a kiss onto his forehead. Spencer’s eyelids flutter and his lips turn up. Aaron finally picks up the brush and begins running it gently through the now damp hair. The brush slides through easily. Despite the curls being very tangled, they seemed to brush out as if they weren’t there. 

 

“Do you have a hair tie?” Aaron asked, breaking the silence. 

 

Spencer sits up straight and looks back at him before nodding and crawling across the floor, back to his bag. He pulls out a star printed scrunchie and hands it over.  Aaron takes it with a raised eyebrow.

 

“It was a gift.” Spencer shrugs . “I like that it doesn’t pull my hair.”

 

“It’s cute.” 

 

He motions for Spencer to sit back down and Spencer obeys. Aaron runs his fingers through the younger man’s hair once before pulling it back. He uses the brush to make sure he gets all the hair in his hand before putting the scrunchie in and making sure it was secure. 

 

“There we go. Beautiful.” 

 

Spencer looks back with a smile. 

 

“Thanks. Ready?”

 

Aaron nods and waits as Spencer grabs his bag before holding the door.

 

“After you.”

  
  
  


The team mets in the lobby and Derek lets out a whistle as Spencer came into view.

 

“Nice hair tie there Pretty Boy.” 

 

“Yes, I like it. Why else would I wear it?”

 

Rossi pats Spencer’s back. 

 

“I like it too. Now let's eat so we can get started. The band director is back in town.”

  
  
  


**\-----.-----**

  
  


By the time the BAU team made it to the police office, there was another victim. An elder woman by the name of Lisa Smith. Aaron slams his hands on the table, letting his head hang down.

 

“Damnit!”

 

Spencer signs and rubs his face. This was bad. Really bad. They needed to catch this guy and fast. He didn’t feel safe here. He himself could very well be a next target. 

 

“The unsub is getting bolder. Lisa was found less than twenty four hours after Karen. Her hair wasn’t even fully dyed.” Cecil was explaining. 

 

“Or he’s getting sloppy.” JJ points out. 

 

“Or both.” Aaron points out. He gets up and looks at the pictures with a shudder.

 

“Agent Hotchner, Adrien Pullman is here for questioning.” Peggy sticks her head in.

 

Aaron thanks her and gets up. 

 

“Morgan you’re with me. Everyone else, go scope out the beach and see if you can find anything.”

 

**\-----.-----**

  
  


Spencer walks along the beach, careful to stay away from the water. He approaches the bar and takes a seat. The bartender looks up.

 

“Aren’t you a bit overdressed for the beach?” He asked, passing a drink down the bar before wiping his hands on a towel. “What can I get you?”

 

Spencer shows his badge and watched as the bartender straightens his back. “My name is Doctor Reid, FBI.”

 

“You’re here about the Saltwater Killer then?”

 

“Saltwater Killer?” Spencer raises an eyebrow.

 

“That’s what the locals are calling him.” The bartender shrugs.

 

“What can you tell me about any of the victims?” Spencer asks, furrowing his brow. 

 

“I do know that Lil liked pineapple and never had problems making friends. There was this guy that wouldn’t leave her alone though. Real creeper. Blonde with brown eyes. He was pretty but he’s one of those guys, y'know?”

 

“Know what?”

 

The bartender gives him a look of bemusement. 

 

“He thinks with his dick. A real jerk.”

 

“Oh. What do you know about this guy?”

 

“Not much. Had some kinda weird accent. European I think.”

 

“Thank you for your time. Do you know anything else?”

 

“No. The others never really came up to the bar during the day. You can always ask the night worker, Jared Spears. He may know something.” The bartender nods and sits down the glass he was cleaning. 

 

“Thank you. If you think of anything else, give the station a call, alright?”

 

“Will do. I hope you catch this bastard real soon. Lisa was like a second mother to me.”

 

“We will. I promise you that.”

  
  
  


Spencer looked up as it started to rain and cursed silently. He looks around and spots a cave not far off. He took off at a dead run, barely making it in before he Changed from being soaking wet. He made his way backwards, trying to stay out of sight, in case anyone walked by. He needed a change of clothes. Well first he needed to dry off. Spencer looks around and seeing nothing, groaned softly. He began to roll around in the sand. He hated the way the sand felt in his fur but that’s all he had. After about fifteen minutes, he was dry and human again, but also naked. He felt around for his phone and glasses. He puts the glasses and with cold, numb fingers, called Aaron. 

 

Aaron picked up on the first ring. 

 

_ “Hotchner.” _

 

It was obvious he hadn’t checked caller ID.

 

“Aaron.”

 

_ “Spencer? Are you alright?” _

 

“I, uh, need you to bring me a change of clothes.”

 

_ “Are you okay?” _

 

“I’m fine. It’s raining if you hadn’t noticed.”

 

_ “Right. Of course.” _

 

“I didn’t have time to change before I Changed. And now my clothes are ripped.”

 

_ “Where are you?” _

 

“I’m at the beach in a cave.”

 

_ “I’m on my way.” _

 

Spencer bids him goodbye and hangs up, sitting back on his haunches. Maybe he should have asked for a brush. He rubs at the sand on his skin and sighs. He really didn’t like sand. To take his mind off of waiting, he started to name off facts about random things.

 

“There are twice as many kangaroos in Australia as there are people. The kangaroo population is estimated at about 40 million. The roar that we hear when we place a seashell next to our ear is not the ocean, but rather the sound of blood surging through the veins in the ear. Any cup-shaped object placed over the ear produces the same effect. The elephant is the only animal with 4 knees.  A single cloud can weigh more than 1 million pounds.. A hippo’s wide open mouth is big enough to fit a 4-foot-tall child in. Avocados are poisonous to birds. Pirates wore earrings because they believed it improved their eyesight. Humans breathe on average about 8,409,600 times a year. The cigarette lighter was invented before the match.-”

 

“Have you finally gone crazy?” An amused voice made Spencer jerk his head up. He smiled when he sees Aaron. 

 

“I got bored.” He shrugs. “Did you know  according to a study from the University of Hawaii, there are approximately seven quintillion five quadrillion grains of sand on all the beaches in the world (that’s a 75 with 17 zeros behind it.  Astronomers have postulated that there are 100 stars in the Universe for every grain of sand on the Earth’s beaches. That’s assuming our own Milky Way galaxy, with its hundreds of billions of stars, is ‘typical’, and that the Hubble space telescope is correct in its estimate that there are at least 80 billion galaxies in the world.” Spencer rambles as he runs sand through his fingers. 

 

“Spencer you hate sand.” Aaron says with a laugh.

 

“Yes I do. Because it’s annoying and gets everywhere.” Spencer groans.

 

“Oh. Here.” Aaron hands over Spencer’s clothes and the younger man realized he was naked except for his pelt. He gratefully accepts the clothes and stands, brushing himself off and dressing. 

 

“I have to wait the rain out. Unless you want to take my pelt.” 

 

“What would taking the pelt do?”

 

“I can’t Change without my pelt.”

 

“Do you want me to take it?”

 

Spencer looks down. “Not really. It makes me feel powerless and vulnerable.” He says softly. “But if you want to-”

 

“Spencer I will never use our situation to make you do anything.”

 

Spencer looks up at him with an unreadable expression. 

 

“Why not tell me what you found before it started raining.”

 

“I found out from the bartender that Lili likes pineapple.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“She also had some guy creeping on her. Blonde with brown eyes and some kind of European accent. He said the guy thought with his dick.” Spencer said bluntly, making Aaron chuckle. “The bartender didn’t know anything about the others, he said to check with the night worker, Jared Spears.”

 

“Then we will.” 

 

“Did you get anything from Pullman?”

 

“He had just purposed when Aston went missing. He was really broken up, though his band did place well at the competition.” Aaron paused long enough to pull the scrunchie from the pile of ruined clothes and retrieving the brush from the bag he had brought. He motions for Spencer to sit in front of him before starting to talk again, gently brushing the sand from the younger man’s hair. “He does look a lot like the creeper you described. We should talk to his coworkers and friends.”

 

“Pullman was Lili’s best friend so maybe the bartender misunderstood the body language?”

 

“It is possible.” Aaron pulls some hair from under the arms of Spencer’s glasses. 

 

“How did he react when Lili, Aston and Karen were brought up?”

 

“He looked like he was going to pass out.”

 

Spencer gives a small nod. Aaron finishes putting Spencer’s hair back up and lets his arms settle around the younger man’s middle. Spencer leaned back into the touch. 

 

“I think it’s safe to rule him out as a suspect but he might have some information we can use.”

 

“We’ll go see him later.”

 

“I’m almost certain the unsub is either a Selkie or it is someone who knows of us.” 

 

“But why would someone want to kill Selkie? You said they are peaceful creatures.”

 

“We are. But the pelts are very valuable, and worth a lot if you know where to sell them.”

 

“What about the Mating Glands?”

 

“Likely trophies. Sick bastard.” Spencer’s skinny body shudders.

 

Aaron tightens his hold and paces a kiss on Spencer's head, looking up to the  

 

“It’s stopped raining.”

 

“I want to go look at where Lisa was left.” Spencer says softly.

 

“Can you handle that?”

 

“I need to. I want to see if the unsub left a clue.”

 

Aaron sighs and nods. “Then let's go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Spencer approaches the sight and felt a bit nauseous. He squats down, noticing a paper sticking out of the sand. He looks around and reaches for his messenger bag, pulling out and putting on a pair of gloves and picks up the paper. His stomach when he sees the paper said his name.

 

_ Tha fhios agam dè tha thu, Spencer Reid. Tha mi a 'tighinn air do shon. _

 

Spencer drops the paper, shaking. Aaron was by his side immediately. 

 

“Spencer? What is it? What does it say?”

 

“He-he knows about me. He’s going to get me Aaron.” Spencer looks up, his hazel eyes wide with fear. “He could be anywhere. Hiding in plain sight.” He looks around, clinging to Aaron, not caring who saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where Hotch messes up and pays the price

Aaron felt so powerless. He wondered how many cases like this had happened in the past, before he knew about what Spencer was. He couldn’t help but wondered if Mr. Scratch was a hunter. He shakes his head, trying to clear it. Him being paranoid wasn’t going to help this case get done any faster. He was pulled from his thoughts by Dave sitting down beside him and handing over a bottle.

 

“Thanks Dave.”

 

“So are you going to tell me what’s going on between you and the kid?”

 

Aaron nearly chokes on his drink.

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“You know exactly what I mean. He is looking at you like you hung the stars.”

 

Aaron looks at him, staring blankly. Rossi sighs.

 

“Are you dating Spencer Reid or not?”

 

How was he supposed to answer that? Technically they were married in Spencer’s culture and they were getting married in the human way, but they hadn’t even dated. He couldn’t help but wonder about what Dave had said. Did Spencer look at him like that because of the Bond? Was it because he had too or that this whole situation messed with Spencer’s head? Did Spencer really feel for him? 

 

“Aaron. Get out of your head and answer me.” Dave says, setting his glass down. “And I thought that only Reid did that.”

 

Aaron stared at him blankly then downs his drink. 

 

“It’s complicated.”

 

“Define complicated.”

 

Aaron sighs and rubs his face.

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Are you having sex?” 

 

Aaron blushed hard.

 

“No. We are not having sex.”

 

“Yet.”

 

“No.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

”I can’t really explain it.”

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“Yeah. I think I do.”

 

Rossi nods thoughtfully. He taps his fingers on the side of his bottle. 

 

“You better be careful. He doesn’t exactly have the best experience with relationships in the past.”

 

“Yes, I am aware.” He pauses. “How do you think Morgan will react when he finds out?”

 

“He’s likely going to kick your ass.” Rossi laughs. “Be careful how and what you tell him.”

 

Aaron groans. What  _ was  _ he going to tell Morgan? He did know about Spencer’s….situation but that means he would likely know that the Bond wasn’t Spencer’s choice. Morgan was going to kill him.

 

“Maybe you should let Reid tell him?”

 

“That is probably the safer route.” Aaron agrees. He was about to say more but JJ sticks her head in.

 

“Hotch, they want us to deliver the profile.”

 

“We don't really have one though!”

 

“Yeah they aren’t having it. Come on.”

 

Aaron sighs and gets up, following her out into the main room.

  
  
  
  


Aaron faces the room of policemen with his team behind him. 

 

“What we do know this far is that killer is most likely a man, mid thirties. He is someone who seems unthreatening. Someone you who can easily earn trust before striking when a person is most vulnerable. The killer is someone who doesn’t appear to take being told no very well and he is also a hunter. He will work somewhere very public, hospitality or something similar.” 

 

The people in the room nod.

 

“How will we know if we found the right man?” Someone in the back asked.

 

“Hotch.” Spencer says behind him. He must have slipped in while Aaron was talking. 

 

Aaron waves him off, proceeding to answer the question.

 

“We are searching the body for DNA traces, but the killer is confident in what he does and has recently come into a large some of money because his victims were in possession of-”

 

“Hotch.” Spencer interrupts again. 

 

“Reid, not now.” He glances back. The older man was obviously starting to get arguvated. “They had a fur coat that people-”

 

“Hotch!” 

 

Aaron rounds on him and steps close, inclining his head a little. 

 

“Spencer we can talk later.” He whispers harshley. 

 

“But-”

 

“ **_Spencer, be quiet for once in your life,_ ** ” Aaron demands, with a glare. Even he was startled by the harshness of the words.

 

Spencer’s eyes go wide as his jaw snaps shut and his head drops down to where his chin hit his chest, and his hands clasped behind his back. It seemed to be a very submissive pose and it made Aaron feel dirty. His expression softened immediately. 

 

“Spencer-”

 

“May I be dismissed?” The younger man’s voice was soft, shaking.

 

“I’m sorry...Spencer-”

 

“Please.” Spencer pleads but doesn’t look up.

 

Aaron could feel how hurt the other was and he felt terrible.  _ Damnit.  _

 

“Yes.” Aaron answers softly, closing his eyes. He feels his heart ache as Spencer promptly turns on his heel and walks out. He turns and faces the room, a stoic look on his face. He knew he had messed up big time. He broke a promise. Worse still, he had no idea how to fix it. What was he saying? Right/. The coats.

 

“Right. The coats are worth a lot. We need to find and question anyone who has recently come into a large sum of money.” Aaron nods, breaking up the meeting. He feels Dave’s eyes on him but couldn’t handle that right now. He looks around and notices Derek was no longer there.  _ Shit. Shit. Shit.   _

  
  
  


Spencer goes back to the hotel room, leaning against the wall, shaking slightly. He slides down to the floor and sits with his head between his knees. He hears footfalls and jerks up. It was only Morgan. He relaxes a little.

 

“Hey.” He attempts a smile but fails. Derek sits beside him.

 

“Care to tell me what's going on?”

 

Spencer looks at him. He tugs his collar down, revealing the bite.

 

“Yes, I know you Bonded.” He says, confused about the relevience.

 

“I’m Bonded to Hotch.” He whispers. 

 

Derek furrowed his brows, even more confused. He wasn’t aware that his best friend and his boss were in a relationship.

 

“Hotch got ahold of my coat and it created the Bond. It was by accident.” Spencer explains.

 

Derek’s jaw tightens.

 

“I’m going to kick his ass.”

 

“Please don’t. He didn’t mean to. It’s not like he wanted this. I have to find a way to sever the Bond because I’m almost certain he doesn’t want this.” The silent ‘As much as I do’ hung in the air.

 

“Do you love him?”

 

Spencer looks over, biting his lip. 

 

“I think I do.”

 

“The you have to tell him. Or at least talk to him.”

 

“I know.” Spencer slowly stands, looking down at Derek. “I have to go find him.”

 

“Go get him Pretty Boy.”

 

Spencer gives a chuckle and slowly leaves the room to look for Aaron, smiling and greeting a housekeeper that was coming up the hallway.

  
  


 

 

Aaron finally leaves the bar an hour and a half later. He wasn’t drunk, or really even buzzed. He was too depressed to drink, if that was possible. He runs into Derek in the hallway and takes a step back. He felt fear wash over him. His first thought was  _ Spencer.  _ Something was wrong. Very wrong. He needed to be found right now. 

 

“Morgan, have you seen Reid?”

 

“He was coming to find you like an hour ago.” Derek answers, confused.

 

Aaron runs a worried hand through his hair.  _ Shit.  _

 

“Did he tell you about-”

 

“Yes, I know.”

 

Relief flashed over Aaron’s face for a moment, before a stronger wave of pain and fear washed over him.

 

“Derek-” The dark skinned man was caught off guard by his Unit Chief using his first name. “Something’s wrong. Something happened to Spencer.” Aaron choked out, leaning against the wall.

 

“Come on. I’ll call the rest of the team. He isn’t going to get away with this. I swear it. And if we catch him, you can be the one to bring him in.”

 

“Hell. I’m going to shoot him if there is so much as a scratch on Spencer.” He felt like hell. This was his fault. If he hadn’t have snapped, Spencer would be safe, in his arms right now. He lets himself be steered into the conference room as the others filed in soon after.

 

 

 

 

“Aaron.”

 

Aaron looks up to see Dave, who looked pissed off.

 

“How are you holding up?” 

 

“Like hell. Dave, this is my fault.” He was on the verge of breaking down.

 

“How is this your fault?” Dave asked, sitting down and rubbing his back.

 

“I told him to shut up. I let him leave that room.”

 

“Aaron-”

 

“If I had just listened to what he had to say, we would be sleeping right now. He’d be in my arms right now. He’d be safe. I hate not knowing if he’s okay. If he’s hurt or if-if he’s going to be alive the next time I see him. I hate not knowing things.” Aaron’s voice cracked and he breaks down. 

 

“Aaron, you lost your head. That doesn’t make this your fault.” Dave says softly.   “Maybe you should-”

 

Aaron’s head snapped up. “No.” He almost growls. “I’m not sitting this out. I can’t. Dave, I love him. We- we’re getting married.” He digs in his pocket, where he had been carrying the ring. He looks down at him before putting it on. “He purposed the day we were called out and then I was stupid and yelled at him and-”

 

“Aaron, we will find him. Now come on. Let’s get this bastard. It’s personal now. No one messes with our team and gets away with it.”

  
  
  
  
  


**\-----.-----**

  
  


_ “ _ **_Spencer, be quiet for once in your life,_ ** _ ” Aaron demands, with a glare. _

_ Spencer’s eyes go wide as his jaw snaps shut and his head drops down to where his chin hit his chest, and his hands clasped behind his back. It was the most submissive position that he was taught. It was meant to protect the neck when his mate was angry and in case he lashed out.  _

 

_ “Spencer-” _

 

_ “May I be dismissed?” _

 

_ “I’m sorry...Spencer.” _

 

_ “Please.”.  _

 

_ “Yes.”  _

 

Spencer wakes with a groan. He was cold and his head hurt like hell. He opens his mouth to call out but no sound came out. Panic set in as his eyes fly open and finds himself tied to a chain. The zip ties bit into his wrists and he shivers. The he realized something very important.  _ His pelt is missing. _

 

Spencer’s head whipped around and he tilts his head down to feel his skin with his ear. His Mating Gland was still there. That was good but he needed to talk to Aaron. He was ripped out of his thoughts when the door opened. He was filled with fear. No. Terror. A familiar face came into view. Blonde hair, brown eyes. He racked his brain for the name for that face.

 

“Good evening Doctor.” The man purrs, with a German accent. He reaches out and runs his knuckles down Spencer’s cheek. Spencer flinches away, narrowing his eyes. His contacts burned in his eyes. He was starting to regret not wearing his glasses. 

 

“Now don’t put such an ugly expression on such a pretty face.”

 

Spencer jerked against the zip ties, feeling his wrists start to chafe and bleed. He wanted to scream, yell, anything. But he was rendered silent due to this…...asshole. He begins shaking, feeling weak already. He wasn’t sure if he was going to hold out much longer. 

 

“I’ve been watching you since you got here y'know. So freshly Bonded, so innocent. You have a beautiful pelt and I could kill you easily, but your team came here and messed with my work.” He clicks his tongue. “I plan on enjoying this and making it slow. Maybe I’ll leave you alive just long enough for that mate of yours to find you just to have you bleed out in his arms. By then I’d be on to the next town and you wouldn’t be able to do a thing because I am selling your pelt. It’s being auctioned as I speak.”

 

Spencer shivers, the tears he was fighting streaming freely now, as the images forcing their way into his mind.

“Of course I could always capture them one by one and kill them in front of you.” The German’s eyes light up. “Or I could have you do it!”

 

Spencer’s heart sank and he screamed for Aaron in his mind. He was jerked out of his thoughts when his captor presses his thumb harshly into the gland on his neck. Spencer went rigid, looking away, but was forced to turn his head by a hand gripping his chin. 

 

“You are going to die a very slow and painfully death, and the rest of your life will be a living hell.”

 

Spencer choked on his tears when he feels the cold metal of a blade on his upper arm. It was pulled away before being put back. He was cut a total of seventeen times before he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Unbeta'd. Mistakes are my own*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is taking so long to get updated. I recently found out that I have a genetic mutation that prevents me from enlisting in the Navy. I have quite a bit of testing to go through but as of now I do know I will likely not be able to have children. Due to the large amount of testing I have to go through, the updates may slow down a little. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now please enjoy the chapter and remember, I love feedback :)

Spencer wakes with a groan. His head hurt and he had a crick in his neck. On top of that, he had no idea where he was. He was still zip tied to the chair and was shaking from the cold of the room. He blinks awake, craning his head to look at the wounds on his arm. The cuts were shallow enough so he wouldn’t bleed out but they did bleed quite a bit from the looks of his now red shirt sleeve. His hair was streaked with grey now and he shifts. His heat would hit him in the next day or so. He really needed to get out of here. 

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The heavily accented voice made Spencer halt his actions of pulling on the plastic binding his wrists.

 

“You’ll only hurt yourself more.”

 

Spencer only glared. It was all he could do. HIs mind begged for Aaron to come find him.  He was pulled from his thoughts when his chin was forced up and a glass was pressed against his lips. Spencer closes his eyes and jerks away, pressing his lips shut. 

 

“Agent, it’s just water. You need to drink it so you don’t dry out.”

 

When Spencer refused still, the man sighs and raises the glass to his own lips and takes a drink.

 

“Not poisoned. See?”

 

Spencer’s eyes never left the man’s face as the glass was once again was pressed to his lips. He slowly began to drink. The water had a strange texture to it, but it was likely dirty. Spencer stays perfectly still as the glass was taken away. He felt a little light headed and began to panic and struggle more.

 

“Agent Reid, please calm down. It was just vitamins.”

 

Spencer stops struggling long enough to glare and mouth “It’s ‘Doctor’., but due to his lack of voice, he looked ridiculous. He feel his wrist start to bleed.

 

“Agent, you’re just going to hurt yourself. Don’t fight it.”

 

Spencer struggled harder at the words, then froze when his captor picked up something from a table near the door. It was his pelt. Spencer feels his stomach drop. Then he tensed up. The man gripped the coat and twists it, pulling some of the furs out. Spencer’s face twisted in pain and he gives a silent cry of pain.

 

“Now maybe you’ll listen. Stop struggling.”

 

Spencer feels his arms go lax and no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t move them again. His entire body screamed  _ AARON! HURRY! PLEASE! _

 

“I can’t wait to break you. I think using the pelt is unnecessarily tacky.”

 

Spencer cuts his eyes and looks away. His gut felt warm and was instantly filled with dread.

 

_ Nonononononono….fuck! He didn’t. Did he? It’s to early!  _

 

His heat was induced. He shudders and pulls his shoulders in. The gland on his neck was swollen and starting to raise. Spencer bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. He closes his eyes but hears footsteps. He willed himself to be still and accept what was inevitably going to happen. There was a warm hand on his neck and Spencer forced himself to go numb. But then a sharp pain shoots through his body and his eyes fly open. The German man dug his nail into the gland, breaking the skin. A thin stream of blood trailed down Spencer’s chest under his shirt.   
  


“It’s almost time Pretty Boy.” 

 

Spencer gave a glare to kill. No one called him that except for Morgan. He wasn’t going to let that be ruined for him. A hand came across his face harshly. It was enough to make Spencer’s head snap to the side and make the chair tetter. 

 

_ \-----.----- _

  
  


Aaron jerks upright and gives a grunt of pain. Something happened.  Something worse than last night. His arm still throbbed a little. He looks around the room and his eyes land on Spencer’s go-bag. He slowly gets up and kneels beside it. Laying on top was the scrunchie. Aaron picks it up and stared at it silently. Yesterday he was putting this damn scrunchie in Spencer’s hair.  _ His  _ Spencer. Now he didn’t know if he’d ever see the younger man again. Of course he would, but would Spencer be breathing? Setting the scrunchie aside, Aaron digs into the bag and finds the CalTech shirt that served as a sleep shirt. Aaron runs his fingers over the threadbare shirt, worn soft from being used so much. He raises it to his face and inhales deeply. Then he breaks down. 

 

Aaron Hotchner did not cry often. He didn’t remember the last time he cried. He didn’t even cry during  _ The Grave of Fireflies,  _ which turned the rest of the team into puddles. Even Morgan. Aaron would never forget how Spencer went almost a week without speaking to him because it was Aaron that chose the movie. Probably the last time he cried was when his last girlfriend left him four years ago. That nearly killed him. But he survived. He made it out and found himself Bonded to, Mated to, engaged to and  in danger of losing Spencer all within two days. God. He also wasn’t helping himself crying himself sick in a hotel over a sleep shirt. He pulls himself together, folding the shirt and put it away. He takes the scrunchie and puts it on his wrist. He doubted anyone would say anything about it and if they did, he’d just give them what his team dubbed the “Aaron Hotchner Stare of Death”. He makes his way to the bathroom and washes his face, avoiding the mirror. He knew his face was red but he didn’t care. It wasn’t important.

  
  


Hotch makes his way to the station and stares at the board blankly. His brain didn’t seem to want to work properly. He felt nothing. Nothing at all. Then he jerked up. He didn’t feel anything. He  _ didn’t feel anything.  _ No pain. No emotions. No fear. Nothing from Spencer at all.    
  
“Morgan. A word please?” He asked, standing.

 

“Uh...sure.” Morgan stands, cutting off his conversation he was having with JJ.

 

Hotch pulls Morgan into the hall.

 

“Something is very wrong.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I can’t…..feel him.”

 

“You can’t?” Morgan visibly tenses.

 

“You don’t think-”

 

“No. No. It can’t be. I refuse to think that. There has to be some other reason.”

 

“What other reason is there?”

 

“I don’t know….I….” Morgan rubs one hand over his head.

 

Aaron places the hall, wringing his hands to keep from breaking down again. 

 

“I can’t….He….I can’t lose him Derek. I just can’t. Not after everything that’s happened.” 

  
  


Derek had never seen his boss this week. It was almost scary.  

 

“Hotch. Hotch man, look at me.”   
  
Hotch stops pacing and looks at him. His dark eyes were cloudy. 

 

“We are going to get him back. He’s a survivor. I swear to you. You or I personally will take this guy down.” Derek puts a hand on his boss’ shoulder. “He’s been through hell before. He bounced back. He is strong but when when we get him back, he’s going to need you to be strong for him.”

 

“I know….I have to be but I don’t know if I  _ can. _ ” 

 

“Like hell you can’t. You are the strongest person I know. You are Aaron fucking Hotchner. Are you really going to let some damn unsub take him away from you?”

 

Aaron’s jaw tightens and his eyes harden.

 

“Like hell I am.”

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

“I’m scared.” Hotch whispers.

 

“We are all. But now I think it’s time to call Penelope.” 

 

“Okay….so we will.”

 

“No I mean you and me. She has special insight into stuff like this.”

 

“Is she….like Spencer?”

 

“Not exactly. I’ll let her explain.” 

 

Before waiting for a reply, Derek pulls his phone out and dails. Garcia picks up on the first ring.

 

“ _ How may I help you my Chocolate God?” _   
  


“Penelope this is serious love.”

 

_ “How serious?” _

 

“Let’s just say…..Under the sea?”

 

_ “Am I on speaker and who’s with you?” _

 

“Just Hotch but it’s okay because he’s Mated to Spencer.”

 

“Garcia knows about this? I thought only you knew.” Hotch says, obviously confused.

 

“Spencer never told her. She’s-”

 

_ “Let me explain _ .” Garcia interrupts. “ _ Boy Wonder never outright told me what he is. I knew all along.” _

 

“Are you one too?” 

 

“No sir. Well not exactly. I’m a Fae.”

 

“Like Tinkerbell?”

 

Garcia snorts with laughter. 

 

_ “No. God no. More like beautiful fantasy creatures who are one with nature and are amazing in every way.” _

 

Hotch raises an eyebrow.

 

“What’s next? Vampires and werewolves?”

 

_ “Ha you wish. Selkie and Fae actually have the same origin. There was a war in Heaven between the angels and the demons. Lucifer knocked some Angels from Heaven down to Earth. The angels who hit the water became the Selkie and those who landed on the land became the Fae. They banded together and made do with what they had. Most of us go into public service. We feel it’s our job to protect the humans, who, no offense intended, are know for doing stupid stuff. _ ”

 

“So demons are real?”

 

_ “Not on Earth. Trust me. We make sure of that.” _

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Baby Girl.” Derek says sharply.

 

_ “What is going on Derek?” _

 

“Spencer’s been taken. By a hunter.”

 

There was silence from the other end of the line.

 

_ “How long ago?” _

 

Hotch is silent for a moment.

_ “Hello?” _

 

“I’m not sure how long.” Hotch says, his stomach twisting into knots. “I….I yelled at him and he left the room and now he’s gone……”

 

_ “How long ago was that?”  _

 

“Yesterday?”

 

_ “You let him go out alone knowing fully well you were dealing with a loose hunter?!?” _

 

“I didn’t mean to!”

 

“ _ If he gets hurt I will personally ruin your life.” _

 

“I’ll make sure you do.” Hotch answers. 

 

_ “Okay when was the last time you saw him Derek?” _ __  
  


“About nine last night. We talked before he went to go find Hotch. That’s the last I saw of him.”

 

_ “One moment. I’ll track his phone. It may give us a lead.” _

 

There was a sign of typing keys.

 

_ “It looks like it’s in a…...bar?” _

 

“A bar? What would Spencer be doing in a bar?” Derek asked, confused.

 

“I was in a bar last night. Maybe he got there after I left?” Aaron says.

 

“Which bar Mama?”   
  
“ _ Duke’s on 25th.” _

 

“I’m on my way. Let the others know.” Hotch says, taking off.

  
  
  
  
  


Aaron sets a dead sprint to the bar. He arrives out of breath, panting hard. He stands outside for a moment to catch his breath and collect himself. He straightens his suit and takes a deep breath. He opens the door and steps inside. As soon as he steps inside, a strange feeling washes over him. He didn’t have time to question it because his thoughts were interrupted.

 

“We aren’t open yet sir.” A voice says.

 

Aaron turns. It was the bartender, the one from last night.

 

“I’m looking for something.” Aaron says approaching the bar. He digs out his credentials. “SSA Aaron Hotchner, FBI.”   
  
“What exactly are you looking for Aaron Hotchner of the FBI?”\

 

“One of my agents is missing. His phone was tracked to this bar. I want to know if you’ve seen him.” 

 

“Do you have a picture or something?”

 

“Oh. Yeah.” 

 

Aaron digs out his phone and opens it, showing the only picture he had at the moment. It was a selfie that the two had taken while goofing off. The two of them were squished together to fit in the small frame. His own face was scrunched up with pursed lips and his brows were furrowed. Spencer looked over his shoulder with a big smile. It was a great picture. Aaron would have to remember to set it as his background later.

 

“His hair is a bit longer now but I’m afraid this is the only one I have.”

 

The bartender looks at the picture and back at Aaron with a chuckle but it died when he say the expression on Aaron’s face. 

 

“I remember seeing him. Didn’t look like the bar type. Looked like a college student. He left his purse here.” 

 

“It’s not a purse.” Aaron says automatically, without thinking about it. “Where is it?”

 

“One moment.” The bartender went into the back and came back with the familiar leather bag. Aaron sighs in relief. Maybe this would give them a clue.

 

“The other bartender found it and put it aside.”

 

“Thank you. Please thank him for me.” Aaron smiles and takes the bag.

 

Aaron holds the bag close to his chest and makes his way back to the station at a slower pace. He felt a little hope again but that can be very dangerous. 

  
  


Parker comes out from the basement, wiping his hands. “Hey Erik. What happened to that bag that was in the back?”

 

The other bartender turned.    
  
“Hey Parker. An FBI agent came and got it. Aaron Hotchner. He said it belonged to a missing agent.”

 

“The dorky looking’ one?”

 

“Apparently. I hope they find him. He seemed so happy when he was looking for his friend.”

 

Parker nods and sighs softly, putting the towel down.

  
  
  
  


Spencer jerked awake when the familiar feeling came over him. Aaron was close.  _ His  _ Aaron.  _ Is he here to rescue me?  _ Spencer begins to struggle with his binds.  _ Aaron! I’m here! Please! Hurry!  _ He was filled with hope but a wave of heat crashed over him an he whimpers silently. He squirms and shifts in the chair, his butt was numb.

 

Once the heat wave passed, leaving Spencer aching to move, did he realize the feeling of Aaron was gone. He felt himself start to cry, his whole figure shaking. His brown hair, now streaked with white silver strands. He felt like he was going to throw up. His hope was fleeting and soon it would be gone. He was never getting out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit get's kinda real in this chapter but please forgive my inability to write an action scene. I usually just do fluff.

Aaron laid the bag on the conference room table. Everyone stared at it, unmoving. Nobody knew what Spencer kept in that bag and it felt almost inappropriate to open it. Aaron inhales deeply and moved first. He stands and pulls it to him and opens it. He carefully removes the contents. Two novels; one in German and the other in Russian, a box of disposable gloves, loose pencils, a five years sober coin and a bundle of letters from his mother. Aaron closed the bag with a soft sigh when another thing fell out. Aaron picks it up carefully. It was a picture of him. Of Aaron. The picture wasn’t new either. The corners were bent and the picture was at least a year old. It was a picture from the New Years party. Aaron wore a ridiculous hat and had a true smile on his face. The kind that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. He looked to be midlaugh. Aaron turns the paper over. It was dated December 31, 2010, 10:28 PM. Then a single sentence was scrawled across the bottom.

 _The moment I fell in love with Aaron Michael Hotchner_.

Aaron inhales sharply. That was almost ten years ago. He couldn’t help but wonder how much could have happened if he that much sooner. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

“Hotch!” Morgan pulled him from his thoughts.

“Sorry sorry. I was just thinking.”

“Hotch, we can’t go through these. It’s not right.” JJ holds up the stack of letters.

“I know. It’s not right.” He picks a novel and flips through it. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for but this just felt right. He sighs and puts the book down. He wasn’t sure if he could do this. It was driving him insane.

“Hey. We’ll find him.” Rossi pats his back.

Aaron nods wordlessly. He would find him even if it killed him. He puts the picture back into the bag carefully.

“We have work to do.”

\-----.-----

Spencer inhales sharply as he is woken by a sharp pain in his spine. He tried to turn and look at it but tenses at the hand on the back of his neck. His eyes snapped up to see those familiar eyes above him. The were dark brown, but not warm like Aaron’s. They were cold and hard, like frozen mud or something like that. His brain didn’t seem to want to work enough to make an analogy. He was freezing and was having a hard time even holding his head up. His hair was a light grey now. He had given up hope of being found and now wished for the sweet relief of death. But that wasn’t coming either. His captor would wrap him in his pelt for an hour every other day, to keep him off the brink of death but not enough to gain any strength. Not yet. This had happened three time so he had been here almost a week. At least that’s what his brain thought. What was happening now?

“I’m getting bored. We need to draw your lover boy here, preferably today.”

Spencer presses his lips shut. He didn’t want to know how this man planned to do that. He saw the flash of the knife and tenses.

 

“Call to him Pretty Boy.” He jeered.

Spencer blinked twice. Unsatisfied, the man brings the knife down and digs the tip into the mating gland. Spencer’s entire body screams in pain.There is no doubt in his mind that Aarn felt that. He was bleeding a lot now and he was light headed. He whimpers silently as the knife was drawn away.

“Only a matter of time now.” He drapes the fur around Spencer’s shoulders after bandaging the wound. “You’ll need your strength pup.”

\-----.-----

 

Aaron lets out a strangled cry and grasped the crook of his neck. It felt like he was being stabbed by a molten hot knife. He fell to the floor with a cry of agony. Morgan was standing over him once he opened his eyes.

“Hotch, man, you okay?”

Before Aaron could answer, he blacked out again.

_Aaron looks around. His vision is hazy but just enough to make out shapes around him. Wherever he was had stone walls and rank of alcohol. His head hurt and so did his shoulder. He looks down and finds himself tied to a chair. But where was he?!? The door opens and he sees a familiar face. The face that he had seen as he left the bar. A bartender maybe? He’s speaking now.._

_“Awake? It shouldn’t be long now.”_

_The sound is distorted as though it’s coming from underwater but Aaron vaguely makes it out. He tries to speak, wanting to demand to know where he was but no sound came out. He was shaking and exhausted. Looking down he realizes he was not in his own body.. It was too small, to lanky. To….Spencer! A hand came down across his face, knocking his head to the side._

_“Look at me when I’m talking to you!” The man demands. His hair was grasped and his head was jerked back_.

What ever happened next, Aaron had no idea because he came too. He jerked up into a sitting position, knocking his head with Morgan’s. He looks around and notices he is in his hotel room again. He groans and rubs his head.

“Hotch, man, what happened?”

“I don’t...I don’t know. I just….my shoulder exploded in pain then I blacked out and then it was like I could see through Spencer’s eyes.”

“What? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I saw a man and he was angry and spalled me- well him- and-”

“Okay hold on. Let’s call Garcia. She can help.”

Aaron nods and sits back on the bed, unconsciously rubbing his wrists. Morgan hands him a glass of water as the phone rings and he downs it.

“ _The all knowing goddess is at your beck and call.”_

Aaron didn’t think he would be this happy to hear her babbling.

“Garcia.” He sounded relieved but also scared.

“ _You didn’t get him back yet._ ”

It wasn’t a question.

“No but-”

“ _What do you need? Who am I tracking? Just give me a name and I will ruin their life-_ ”

“Garcia.” Aaron cut her off.

“ _Yes sir?”_

“Something happened earlier.”

“ _What kind of something_?”

Aaron looks at Morgan. Morgan nods

“Tell her what you told me.”

Aaron takes a deep breath.

“I was just sitting there and then suddenly my shoulder started to hurt like hell and then I blacked out.” He pauses.

The barely audible _“Oh shit_.” Broke the brief silence.

“Then it was like I could see through Spider's eyes-”

“ _He’s calling out to you. You need to find him as soon as possible. He likely got stabbed and is reaching out through his mind. He is getting close to a breaking point. That’s a thing we do. When we are in the most danger we reach out through our Bond. For when we need help._ ”

Aaron is quiet for a moment. He feels his heart break.

“How am I supposed to know where the right place is?”

“ _You will feel it. It will hurt like hell but you have to power through because he needs you Aaron Hotchner.”_

Aaron never heard her use his full name or even his first name so this was serious.

“Alright. Thank you Garcia. So much.”

“ _Bring him home bossman.”_

“I will.” Aaron swears.

As Morgan hangs up, Aaron calls Dave.

“Hey Dave. Call the team, I have an idea.”

He hangs up and faces Morgan.

“I’m getting him back. Today.” He says, getting up and sliding his gun into his belt before leaving the room and making his way down to the station. His eyes were cold and hard but he didn’t care.

 

“Okay I think we should check the bar where Reid was seen last. I’m going and taking Morgan with me. I want the rest of you to spread out and look at the surrounding buildings and see if anyone saw anything weird.”

“Do we have any leads or?” Emily asked.

“He may have been followed around before he was taken. See if anyone saw anything out of the ordinary.”

“Yes sir.” No one argues, they don’t want to. They also know if they tried to, Aaron might snap.

Aaron gestures to Morgan and throws his the keys.

“You drive. I don’t know if I can.”

Morgan nods and steers him towards the door. Aaron gets into the car and buckles up silently.

“The Tipsy Flower?” Morgan asks and Aaron nods, still silent. Morgan takes off with a speed that probably isn’t legal. Aaron didn’t care right now. He could have rescued Spencer a week ago. It’s his fault that Spencer had suffered so long.

The ride felt like it took longer than it should. Aaron’s mind wouldn’t shut up/

_What if he’s dead?_

_What if he blames you for this?_

If he did blame Aaron, he knew Spencer wouldn’t out right say it. His Bond would stop him from lashing out. Aaron hated that. The Bond. It kept Spencer from saying what he really felt out of fear of getting hurt. Of Aaron hurting him. It made him feel sick.

_What if he’s Mated to someone else?_

That last thought haunted him. Is it possible to for a second Bond to to be formed and void the previous one? Aaron remembered Spencer saying if he cheated it would be worse than death. Aaron was pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp pain. He gasped sharply and leaned forward. They were close. Morgan gives him a concerned look.

“Keep….going…..” Aaron forces out.

“Are you sure?”

“Dammit Derek! Keep going. He’s close by. I feel it!” Aaron gives a cry of pain and sits forward.  
They finally reached the bar, Aaron was ready to pass out. He makes his way inside and feels some of the pain subside. That was strange. He approaches the bartender, the one he saw last time, but not the one from the vision.

“Where is the other bartender?” Aaron demands.

The bartender looked spooked.

“H-he is in the back.”

Aaron shoved past, hearing Morgan apologize softly before following.

The back room was dark and full of boxes. Aaron pulls his gun and slowly looks around. No one was there. He moves further back, finding a door.

“Morgan.” Aaron calls, nodding at it. “He’s close by.”

Morgan picks the lock and opens the door slowly. The door opens to stairs and Aaron starts down them carefully. A sudden wave of heat hit Aaron in the face and he heard Morgan swear softly.

“The bastard induced his heat.” Morgan says, the muscles in his jaw tight.

“Do you need to stay out here?”

“I think I can handle it. With you there. You are the one he wants.” Morgan was breathing hard now.

“You’re sure?”

“Hotch we don’t have time to talk about this.”

“Okay okay, let’s do this.”

Aaron squared his shoulders and opens the door slowly, ducking in with Morgan following. The smell in the room was intoxicating. It was making Aaron dizzy.

“Hotch, man, focus.” Morgan shakes his arm.

“Sorry sorry. I’m good.”Aaron shakes his head, inching forward. He catches sight of the back of Spencer’s head before he was hit over the head and dropped like a rock.

 

Spencer felt Aaron’s presence as soon as he entered the building. He started to panic. No! Aaron! Leave! Just go and forget about me. For your own safety! His entire body screamed inwardly. Spencer wasn’t sure if his will was strong enough to resist that of the man who possessed his coat. A tiny spark of hope blossomed in his chest but Spencer quickly snuffed it out. Hope was dangerous and he wasn’t sure if he deserved it. He didn’t dare look around ro let his captor know he sensed something. There was a thud and Spencer couldn’t help but look around. What was that? Then the lights went off. Spencer could still feel Aaron’s presence so he was still here. He sits, holding his breath. Waiting. For what he wasn’t sure, but all he could do is wait. .He feels himself being cut free and something cold was pressed into his hand. He feels it for a second then his stomach drops. It was a gun. And it feels like the one that Aaron wore on his ankle. He couldn’t tell if Aaron had put it there or his captor did. The lights came on ten minutes later.

Aaron was sitting on the floor, looking dazed and Morgan and knocked out behind him. Spencer felt a twinge and looks behind him. His captor was standing there, gripping his pelt. Spencer looks back at Aaron. He looked pissed.

“Pleasure you could join us agent Hotchner. Wouldn't you say so, agent Reid?”

Spencer tightens his jaw, refusing to look at him.

“It’s doctor.” Aaron snapped, getting up, slowly. “Why do you have my agent you bastard?”

 

 

“Now, agent,” He twists the pelt in his grasp and Spencer’s head jerks up with a look of pain. Aaron growled softly. “I don’t have your agent. I have your Mate.” The sneer on the man’s face made Aaron shudder inwardly.

“Why?”

“Because he has a rather nice pelt, don’t you think?” The man gently runs his fingers through the pelt. Spencer’s face flushes a little. “I think it could go for a pretty penny.”

Aaron bristles. He wanted nothing more than to take out his gun and shoot this man dead but he didn’t want to risk hitting the pelt and hurting Spencer.

“Now, Pretty Boy. Show the nice man what you have.”

Aaron’s attention now turned to Spencer, who through a glare at the man but raised his hands from his lap. Black metal catches the light. A gun. His gun? Aaron glances down to his pant leg. It was his gun. He looks back up. Spencer is shaking, close to crying.

“Spence,” Aaron starts softly. “Give me the gun love.”

“Agent Reid will do no such thing.”

Aaron’s gaze snapped up. The man was now standing behind Spencer, one hand on the base of the back of his neck. Aaron started to panic.

“Spencer. Please.” He is struggling to keep calm at this point. Freaking out wasn’t going to help the situation, though he was sure SPencer could feel his panic.

“Agent Reid, shoot him. Now.”

Spencer raises the gun and takes aim with shaky hands. He looked close to a panic attack.

“Spencer, please.” Aaron begs again. “Come back to me.”

Spencer meets his eyes, the dull hazels were wet with tears that were now flowing freely.

“Agent Reid, do it now.” The harsh voice demanded.

Spencer squeezes his eyes shut as the sound of a gunshot filled the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron stumbled back a little as the gun slips from Spencer’s grasp. He gets up and moves forward, looking over the back of the chair to see Morgan standing there, holding a smoking gun. 

 

“I got him.” He says, turning the guy over carefully. He gently pulls Spencer’s pelt free and Spencer bites his lip and squirms. 

 

“Morgan-”

 

“Yes I know Hotch. Learned that the hard way.” Morgan hands the pelt over and Hotch in turns, wraps it around Spencer’s shoulders. Spencer is now clinging to Hotch with an iron grip.

 

“Aaron.” He says softly, his voice rough from lack of use. “You came for me.”

 

Aaron felt his heart break a little. Why wouldn’t he come?

 

“Of course I came for you. Don’t ever doubt that I will always save you.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Spencer whispers. “I shouldn’t have left and I shouldn’t have tried to interrupt you. I know better than that. It was stupid and-”

 

“Spencer, Spencer stop. None of this is your fault. If anything, it’s mine.” Aaron says, cradling the younger man close. His legs were starting to cramp from the position but he didn’t really care at the moment. “I yelled at you. It’s my fault you left.” His hold tightens a little. “If you would have died….I don’t know what I would have done.”

 

Spencer kept his face buried in Aaron’s chest as he sobs. His entire body shook with his cries and Aaron had no choice but to hold him tightly. 

 

“Aaron…..I ..I-” Spencer takes a breath. “I wished for death.” He whispers. “I wanted him to kill me. I wanted….I thought it would be better for you if I set you free and-”

 

“Spencer.” Aaron’s voice cracked. 

 

“I’m sorry. I-”

 

“Spencer. Please. Stop.” Aaron begs and pulls back a little. “I found something.”

 

“Wha-what do you mean?” Spencer wipes his eyes and and stared up at him.

 

“This.” Aaron reaches into his jacket and pulls out the creased picture. The younger man’s eyes widen.

 

“This…”

 

“Spence, why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

“I was scared.” He whispers. “You never showed any interest in me before all this happened and if I told you, you…..I don’t know if you’d reciprocate due to the Bond or if it was real or-”

 

Aaron leans forward and kisses him deeply. 

 

“How’s that?” He asked with a smile.

 

“Aaron..” Spencer gasped.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I need….”

 

“Tell me.” Aaron says gently.

 

“....Ocean…” 

 

Aaron looks up at Morgan, who nods. 

 

“Get him to the beach. I’ll handle the others.”

 

Aaron nods, tilting Spencer’s chin up. 

 

“Can you stand?” He asked gently. Spencer nods but still cling to his body.

 

“I’m going to pick you up, okay?” Aaron says softly. When Spencer nods again, Aaron carefully stands up, lifting Spencer’s body in his arms. Spencer was still shaking a little, and Aaron’s grip tightens automatically. “I got you.” He whispers. “I won’t let you go again.”

 

“Please don’t.” Spencer whispers. He sounded so desperate that it hurt Aaron to listen to. 

 

“Never.” He gets outside and Spencer hisses a little at the bright sun. Aaron leans his head down as Spencer buries his face in Aaron’s chest. “I’m going to put you in the car, okay? It’ll be dark soon.”

 

“Thirty seven and a half minutes.” Spencer says, sounding more like himself.

 

“Thirty seven and a half minutes.” Aaron nods with a small smile. He gets in and starts the car, heading to the beach. He glances over every few minutes. Spencer was curled up in the seat facing away from the window. Aaron’s jacket was wrapped tightly around him. Any other time Aaron would have found it adorable, but this only made his heart hurt. He looked better now but Aaron knew this was going to have a lasting effect on the younger man. He parks and reaches over to tap Spencer’s arm.

 

“Spence. We’re here.”

 

Spencer jerked up. Then gives Aarona grateful smile. 

 

“I can’t wait to show you this. But we have to wait for it to get dark.”

 

“What do we do while we wait?”

 

“Well I think it is time we talk, don’t you?”

 

“About what?” Aaron asked, getting out and going around the call to help him out. 

 

“Well we are getting married.” Spencer points out, leaning on Aaron for support.

 

“You want to plan the wedding?” Aaron asked with an amused smile. 

 

“Over there. The rocks.” Spencer points and Aaron nods, making his way other that way. “If we don’t, Rossi will.” He points out and Aaron laughs.

 

“We could always run away and elope.” Aaron teases. “But if we did that, Dave would kill me.”

 

“Okay so no eloping then.” 

 

“Yeah. No eloping.” Aaron slowly settles on a rock, Spencer beside him. He looks over, noticing he was rubbing his eyes. “I brought your glasses.” 

 

Spencer smiles at him gratefully and accepts them, taking out his contacts. “Thank you.”

 

“So I have a question.”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Were you ever going to tell me? About how you feel? If we weren’t in this situation?”

 

Spencer looks out at the water, not answering for a minute. Finally he looks at Aaron.

 

“I don’t know. Probably not because I was to scared. It could ruin your career and you’ve worked to hard for that. Plus I was pretty sure you were straight and narrow. I was okay with the relationship that we had. I figured I would eventually move on.” 

 

“Did you?” Aaron asked.

 

Spencer looks at him, before laughing. “Aaron, I carry around your picture with the exact minute I fell for you. No I haven’t moved on. I realize now, maybe I can’t.” He reaches for Aaron’s hand. “Not that I have a choice now.”

 

“Spencer I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-” 

 

He was cut off by a soft pair of lips pressed against his own. Aaron is caught off guard and jerks back but Spencer follows as the older man relaxes. 

 

“What was that for?” 

 

“You were about to ramble.” Spencer says with a smile. “Sometimes when I ramble I do it in hopes that you;ll shut me up with a kiss.”

 

“So you do it so I’ll shut you up?” Aaron raised an eyebrow.

 

“You hadn’t figured it out yet?”

 

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m pretty dumb compared to you.”

 

“Not dumb. You didn’t notice something small.” Spencer shrugs and before he knew what was happening, Aaron had a lap full of Spencer Reid.

 

“Well hi there.” Aaron adjusts his hold and smiles up at him. He leans forward and kisses him once more. 

 

“Aaron are you happy?” Spencer asks, pulling away.

 

“I am. I am, I promise.”  Aaron frames his face before looking out over the water. “Sun set.” He smiles.

 

“It’s almost time.” Spencer says, shivering with excitement. 

 

“Time for what exactly?” Aaron cocked his head. 

 

“You’ll see.” Spencer says, staring out at the water.

 

Aaron kisses Spencer’s jaw and nods a little. “Alright. I’m excited now.”

 

Spencer just smiles again. “I think you’ll like it. At least I really hope so.” He sounded a bit nervous now.

 

“Spencer, whatever it is, I’m sure it’s amazing.”

  
  
  


About ten minutes after the sun set and the sky was dark, Spencer pulls away from Aaron and stands. Aaron stands as well, standing a bit behind him as Spencer approaches the edge of the rock. He takes a deep breath as the wind picks up, making his hair dance around his head. HIs eyes are closed as he inhales again. 

 

_ It’s time. _

 

Spencer nods a little to  himself, looking out over the water, opening his mouth.

 

_ “Idir ann is idir as _ __   
_ Idir thuaidh is idir theas _ __   
_ Idir thiar is idir thoir _ __   
_ Idir ann is idir áit _ __   
__   
_ Casann sí dhom _ __   
_ Amhrán na farraige _ __   
_ Suaimhneach nó ciúin _ __   
_ Ag cuardú go damanta _ __   
_ Mo ghrá _ __   
__   
_ Idir gaoth is idir tonn _ __   
_ Idir tuilleadh is idir gann _ __   
_ Casann sí dhom _ __   
_ Amhrán na Farraige _ __   
_ Suaimhneach nó ciúin _ __   
_ Ag cuardú go damanta _ __   
__   
_ Idir costa, idir cléia bh _ __   
_ Idir mé is idir mé féin _ _   
_ __ Tá mé i dtiúin.”

  
  
  


Aaron is captivated by the sorrowful sound that came from Spencer’s lips. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He almost didn’t notice the gold threads of light that filled the air but one zipped past his head and Aaron startled. The lights dance through the air and make a path across the sky as more voices join in the song.

 

“ _ When the light begins to fade, _ __   
_ And shadows fall across the sea, _ __   
_ One bright star in the evening sky, _ __   
_ Your love's light leads me on my way. _ __   
__   
_ There's a dream that will not sleep, _ __   
_ A burning hope that will not die. _ __   
_ So I must go now with the wind, _ __   
_ And leave you waiting on the tide. _ __   
__   
_ Time to fly, time to touch the sky. _ __   
_ One voice alone - a haunting cry. _ __   
_ One song, one star burning bright, _ __   
_ Let it carry me through darkest night. _ __   
__   
_ Rain comes over the grey hills, _ __   
_ And on the air, a soft goodbye. _ __   
_ Hear the song that I sing to you, _ __   
_ When the time has come to fly. _ __   
__   
_ When I leave and take the wing, _ __   
_ And find the land that fate will bring, _ __   
_ The brightest star in the evening sky, _ _   
_ __ Is your love waiting far for me?”

 

Aaron looks down the shore line and sees three more people standing there, singing. He watches as the lights envelope Spencer’s body. Warmth filled Aaron and he closes his eyes. He felt a tingle in his neck and assumed the wound there on Spencer was healing. He opens his eyes again to see Spencer with his forehead pressed against one of a beautiful woman with long dark red hair. She was glowling the same gold of the lights and usually Aaron would be jealous but this….it was to beautiful. He felt complete awe of her presence. 

 

_ “Farewell my child. For now.”  _ The woman spoke, gentle but powerful. Spencer looked at her with the utmost admiration and respect. Aaron watches as she backs away, seeming to disappear into the moonlight. Spencer stays perfectly still until the sky is dark once more. He turns and looks at Aaron with bright eyes. He looked refreshed and youthful. Aaron fell in love all over again. 

 

“What did you think?” Spencer asked, breathless as he made his way over to Aaron. 

 

Aaron stands and kisses him gently. “That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seem.”

 

Spencer grins.. “Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” Aaron holds him close. The younger man smelled like the ocean and Old Spice and tea leaves. It was beautiful. “God I love you.”

 

Spencer intwines their fingers. “It’s been forever since I’ve sang. I missed it.”

 

“How come?”

 

“Well when a Selkie sings, they summon spirits and open the bridge between worlds. Our ‘job’ I guess you could call it, is to send the spirits home. They get trapped here by accident sometimes.”

 

“That’s beautiful.” Aaron grins. “Who was that woman?”

 

“That was Boann, the water goddess. She is protector of all the water dwellers.” Spencer grins, leaning close to Aaron’s chest. 

 

“You feel better now?”

 

“Physically, yes. But I will need time to process all this. I was kidnapped and held captive for a week.”

 

Aaron nods. “ Of course love. And I’ll help you along the way.”

 

“There’s one more thing.” Spencer says, biting his lip.

 

“What is it?”

 

“We-Um...the Bond was weakened when he stabbed me.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“I need you to reBond with me. Please.” Spencer was begging now. “I could die if you don’t.”

 

“Spencer, Spencer. Hey it’s okay. What do you mean?” Aaron asked gently.

 

“With the weakened Bond it could break, it could kill me. I’ll become a trapped spirit.”

 

“Okay okay. Yes I’ll bite you. Here?”

 

Spencer leans closer, baring his neck. “Please Aaron.” 

 

The smell went straight to Aaron’s head and he pulled the younger man to him and kisses him deeply. He pulls off and bites down over the gland once more. Spencer yelps but it wasn’t as pained as the first time. Aaron has to pry himself away before it goes to far. 

 

“Spencer.” Aaron groans softly. 

 

Spencer moves backwards, ducking his head. “I know. I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t apologize. But god you smell so good.”

 

Spencer nods, curling up on himself. 

 

“It’s the heat.” He explains. “It hasn’t even reached its peak yet and it’s going to drive you crazy every time. I’m so sorry.” He looks up at Aaron.

 

“Is there anything I can do?”

 

“No matter how much I beg you, we  _ cannot  _ have sex.” He takes a shuddering breath. “I’m not ready to leave you yet.”

 

“I think I can handle it.” Aaron nods.

 

Spencer nods, wanting to be held but not wanting to risk it. He didn’t trust himself not to give in now that he knew how Aaron felt.

 

“I’ll get you some time off. I’ll just tell the team that you need a few days to get back on your feet.”

 

“That would help so much.”

 

“What about the ride home?” Aaron asks, with a concerned look.

 

“I think it should be fine. Just hope that the next wave holds off until I get home.”

  
  


Aaron nods again and stands, offering his hand. Spencer takes it and stands. 

 

“Ready to go home?”

 

“As long as you don’t let me go.”

 

“Never again. Even if you’re being annoying.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all. Just one more chapter in this part before part two! Thank y'all for sticking around and reading. I love every one of you :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all. Long time no chapter

_ One Year Later _

 

Spencer paces in front of the dressing room mirror, wringing his hands. He hadn’t felt this anxious in ages. The past year was amazing but now that the wedding was finally here, he was freaking out. What if he wasn’t good enough? What if this ends bad? What if-

 

“Spencer.”

 

Spencer turns to see JJ looking at him with a worried smile. She looked beautiful in the emerald dress and her hair swept up on top of her head. 

 

“You look great.” He smiles and pulled her into a hug. 

 

“So do you.” 

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Spencer takes a shaky breath. “I think so?”

 

“Is that doubt I see? Unsureness?” She teases gently. Seeing his face, she hugs him again. “You’re ready, trust me.” She carefully adjusts the pelt on his shoulders and his face flushed a little. He hated that but it couldn’t be helped.

 

“What if he realized he can do better?” 

 

“Spencer, he can’t do better. He loves you.”

 

Spencer opens his mouth to speak again when a wave of calm washed over him and he smiles. He silently thanked Aaron and turned his gaze to the door when Derek came in. 

 

“Oh look at you pretty boy! You look great.”

 

“Thanks. So do you.”

 

“I look great in everything.” Derek laughs, hugging Spencer. “Ready?”

 

“Yeah. I think I am.” He gives a shaky smile. He smooths his hands over the sides of his suit and takes a deep breath. 

  
  
  


Moving from the dressing room to the altar was all a blur and the next thing Spencer knew, he was standing face to face with Aaron Hotchner. All of his nerves dissipated as he looks over at Dave, whom they asked to be their officator. Dave gives a warm smile and begins to speak.

 

“No union is more profound than marriage, for it embodies the highest ideals of love, fidelity, devotion, sacrifice, and family. In forming a marital union, two people become something greater than once they were. As some of the petitioners in these cases demonstrate, marriage embodies a love that may endure even past death. It would misunderstand these men and women to say they disrespect the idea of marriage. Their plea is that they do respect it, respect it so deeply that they seek to find its fulfillment for themselves. Their hope is not to be condemned to live in loneliness, excluded from one of civilization’s oldest institutions. They ask for equal dignity in the eyes of the law. The Constitution grants them that right.” He starts. “Standing before you are two of the bravest men I’ve ever met. I trust them both with my life, which is something I do not take lightly. Most of you know that. Today is the day they decide to become a family. Between you and me, it’s about damn time.” Dave grins and the guests laughed. “ Now I understand you both wrote your own vows?” When Spencer and Aaron nod a little, Dave gestures to Aaron. “You first.”

 

Aaron takes a deep breath and smiles at Spencer fondly. “With this ring, I give you my promise   
that from this day forward. I will give you all my love, and you shall not walk alone. I have no greater gift to give. As your love is my anchor, and your trust is my strength. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. As this ring has no end or beginning, so shall my love for you be. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am, and all that I shall become.”

 

Spencer felt himself blush at the words. He was speechless and stunned that the words were meant for  _ him.  _

 

“Spencer?” 

 

When Spencer doesn’t answer right away, Aaron squeezes his hand gently. “Are you with me love?”

 

Spencer nods, clearing his head. “Sorry. Sorry. I was thinking.:

 

“Your vows?” 

 

“Aaron, I take you to be my partner in the adventures that lie ahead. I promise to walk by your side to the ends of the earth. To love, encourage and support you through everything. To share your laughter and tears. Until the end of time. I am proud to take you as my husband.For all the time we have been together, there has always been the kind of mutual understanding which is only shared when there is true love.You have helped me triumph over challenges presented,   
Encouraged my personal growth and boosted my self-esteem. You have helped me become the person I am today, And with your help, I will be a better person tomorrow than I was yesterday.”

“The rings please?”

 

The rings were simple but elegant, they won’t get in the way in the field but they were beautiful and shiny. The elegant silver band hand an inlaid opal.Spencer stared at in awe and grins. He couldn’t believe this is happening. He feels his hand being taken and he smiles at Aaron. He smiled so much it made his face hurt.

 

“Aaron, do you take Spencer to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold til death do you part?”

 

“I do.”  Aaron says proudly.

 

“Spencer, do you take Aaron to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold til death do you part?”

 

“I do.” Spencer whispers, looking to Aaron as if he hung the stars.

 

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and husband. Now kiss so we can go eat.”

 

Laughter was heard around the room as Aaron pulls Spencer to him by his coat, making the younger man’s face flush bright pink. He lets out a surprised squeak as he was kissed, but melts into it and kisses back.

 

\-----.-----

 

Spencer drags Aaron up to their hotel room and pulls close, kissing him deeply. Aaron reacted immediately, pressing the smaller man against the door and twisting his fists in his vest. Spencer braces himself against the door and wraps his legs around Aaron’s waist, arching his back. 

 

“Aaron-” He whines softly, rolling his hips a little, causing the older man to groan loudly. 

 

“Spencer,” Aaron kisses his neck, just above the gland. “Spencer, if you keep doing that, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself.”

 

“Please Aaron?” 

 

Aaron wasn’t sure what Spencer was asking for. Was he ready to take the next step? But what about the consequences? Seven years is a long time-

 

“Aaron.” 

 

He was pulled from his throat when Spencer whispered his name.

“Sorry. I was just thinking-”

 

“And I thought I was the only one that got lost in my head.”

 

Aaron moves off the door and towards the bed, not putting Spencer down. The Selkie clung to his husband’s shoulders and stayed that way even after they were settled against the headboard.

 

“Aaron…” Spencer bites his lip. “Do you want to have sex?” He asked bluntly.

 

“I-”

 

“Aaron I can feel your arousal.”

 

“Yes but are you ready to spend seven years in the ocean?”

 

“Would you wait for me?”

 

“Of course I would.”

 

“Aaron, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for you.” He tilts his head. “Wanna know the reason we spend so long in the sea?”

 

“Educate me Dr. Reid.” Aaron smirks, running his fingers through the soft pelt on Spencer’s shoulders. The younger man lets out a soft moan, his glasses slipping down his nose.

 

“It’s because that’s a pregnancy.”

 

“You’re pregnant for  _ seven years _ ?”

 

“Mhm. That’s why we’re gone so long. If humans saw a pregnant male, they’d flip.”

 

“That’s a good point.”

 

“Mmm.” Spencer rolls his head back, baring his neck as he rolls his head back. “Please Aaron? I want to feel you. All of you.” It was near whining and Aaron found it sexy as hell.

 

WIthout answering, Aaron leans over and bites down on the younger man’s neck,right over the gland, earning a loud moan and a squirming Selkie. As he does so, Aaron pulls Spencer’s shirt free of his pants and after discarding the vest, starts to unbutton it. Pushing the fabric aside, Aaron moves down and kissing Spencer’s chest, running his warm tongue over one nipple. Spencer squeals softly. Aaron feels the younger man’s long fingers tangling in his hair as he worked his tongue around the sensitive bud. Pulling up just enough to look down at it, Aaron smiles before moving to the other side and doing the same. He planned on taking his time ad dragging this out. 

 

“Aaron!” Spencer whines. 

 

“Hush Love.” Aaron whispers with a smile, knowing the younger man wouldn’t shut up if his life depended on it.

 

He hears the click of Spencer’s jaw and he looks up. Unease settles in his gut as he realized what happened. He pulls up as Spencer’s eyes fill with an unreadable look.

 

“Shit. Spencer- I’m sorry. Don’t hush if you don’t want to. Please. Don’t let me stop you.”

 

“Aaron,” Spencer says breathlessly, cupping the older man’s face. “I know you didn’t mean it. Relax.”

 

Aaron sits up and Spencer props himself up on the headboard, reaching for him. 

 

“I wish you didn’t have to deal with this. It’s not fair to you.”

 

“Spencer this isn’t your fault.” Then he gets an idea.

 

“What is going on in your head? I know that look.” Spencer says, pressing a kiss to the side of Aaron’s mouth.

 

“What if I order you to not have to follow my orders?”

 

“I don’t know. It might work. Maybe not.”

 

“Can we try?” 

 

“If you really think it’ll work.”

 

Aaron shifts a little and leans forward, kissing the lighter haired man softly. 

 

**“Spencer, this is an order.”**

 

Spencer shudders a little, his gaze locked on Aaron’s face, his head tilted a little to the side.

 

**“You no longer are obligated to follow any orders I give you, unless those orders are to keep you safe.”**

 

“Yes Alpha.” Spencer whispers, shuddering again. 

Aaron gazes at him before brushing back some of his hair. “Do you think it worked?”

 

“Tell me to do something.”

 

Thinking for a moment, Aaron nods. “Go cut your hair short.”

 

Spencer gives a horrified look. “No!” Then he paused. And then grins. “No.  _ No. You can’t make me!” _

  
  


Aaron laughs a little. “Really?”

 

“Really.” Spencer pulls his husband closer and kisses him deeply. 

 

The kiss quickly heated back up. Aaron moves down and bites at the underside of Spencer’s jaw, leaving a peppering of marks. He feels long fingers working at his shirt and then hears

 

“How much do you like this shirt?”

 

“I can get another.” 

 

As soon as the last word left his  mouth, Aaron hears fabric ripping and the muffled sounds of buttons hitting the floor. Aaron moans at how hot that was. Then he feels the younger man’s warm mouth all over his skin. Aaron moves his hands down Spencer’s body, pushing his thighs apart. Spencer watches him silently, his head tipping back when Aaron’s mouth wraps around his dick. The older man slides down inch by inch until his nose was pressed into the skin of his waist. Just as slowly as he slid down, Aaron is pulling back up. Spencer whines as the cold air hits his wet skin and he feels Aaron chuckle. The vibrations sent waves through Spencer’s body. The younger man pushes his hips up and Aaron seemed to get the message because he begins to bob his head quickly. The mix Aaron’s skilled tongue and Spencer heightened senses had the younger man on edge quickly, He tugged at Aaron’s hair in warning and the older man pulled away and sat up. Spencer whined at the lack of contact and lifts his head. Aaron looks at him with a small smirk.

 

“Don’t worry. We are nowhere near done.” 

 

Spencer hears a click of a lid then smells strawberries filled the air. There was a moment of silence then he felt cold fingers caressing his backside before a finger pushes inside slowly. He gasped and bucked his hips up. 

 

“Spence, love, I need you to relax. That’s the only way this will work.” 

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just-cold.” Spencer slowly relaxes fully. 

 

“Give it a moment and it’ll warm up.”

 

Spencer nods, closing his eyes as Aaron worked him open. One finger became two, then three. Then they disappeared. 

 

Aaron runs a hand over Spencer’s torso. “Are you ready?” He asked. Spencer nods.

 

“Now. Do it now.”

 

Aaron slowly pushes in with a soft groan. Spencer gasped at the feeling. Aaron’s movements sent tingles through his whole body.

 

“Aaron…..” Spencer moans.

 

Aaron leans down and kissed him softly. “How do you want it?”

 

“Slow.” He breathed. “I have enough roughness at work.”

 

“I love you.” Aaron makes a noise almost like a chuckle but not quite. He starts to move slowly, gently. Their fingers entwine and the only sound was heavy breathing and soft moans. Spencer’s body felt like he was floating, his every sense amplified. His vision blurred a little and he heard soft music. Or at least he thought so. He closes his eyes and arched his back. 

 

“Aaron.” He breathed softly. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

 

Aaron kisses the younger man’s ear. “I won’t. Don’t worry.”

 

Aaron angles his hips to hit deeper. Making Spencer jolt. 

 

“Dia, barrachd!” He gasped. His grip on Aaron’s hands tighten. Then there was a string of babble in different languages. Aaron found it absolutely adorable.

 

“Are you okay Spencer?” Aaron murmured against his ear.

 

Spencer nods. “I-I-I-” He lets out a whine before he was cumming over his and Aaron’s chest. Aaron kisses him once more. 

 

“I’m getting close.” He says, keeping the slow pace. :God….Spencer. You’re so good. So good.”

 

Spencer’s face was red and he was breathing hard. Aaron stops. “Are you okay?”

 

Spencer nods. “It feels so good.”

 

Aaron stills, shuddering as his orgasm washed over him. He holds himself up on his elbows so their heads don’t knock together. They stared at each other for a moment before Aaron laughs. 

 

“So.”

 

“So?” Spencer smiles. 

 

“We really are married now, huh?”

 

“Yes. I suppose we are.”

 

“Are you going to tell me what ‘Dia, barrachd’ means?”

 

Spencer blushes and turns his head.

 

“You know you can’t hide when my cock is buried in your ass.” Aaron smiles.

 

“Aaron, that’s a disgusting thing to say.”

 

“It’s true though. So what does it mean?”

 

“It means ‘God, more’.” Spencer mumbles.

 

“That is adorable.”

 

Spencer gasped a little. ‘

 

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asked, sitting up a little.

 

“We have...an hour before we have to go down to the water.”

 

Reality came crashing back in. Aaron slowly pulls away and sits up. Spencer’s hair was messy and his cheeks were red from the sex. Aaron found it adorable. 

 

“So what do we have to do?” Aaron asked.

 

“We need to come up with something to tell the team. But you’ll know what to do. I trust you. I just want to spend this time with you.”

 

Aaron pulls Spencer to him with a soft smile. 

 

“I’m going to miss you.”

“So am I. But it’s only two thousand, five hundred and fifty five days.”

 

“You say that like i’s a short period of time.”

 

“It’ll go by faster than you realize. Then I’ll be back and we’ll have a baby.”   
  


“Is this going to happen every time we have sex?”

 

“I’m not sure actually.”

 

“Okay. Okay. We can handle it. If need be, we won’t have a lot of sex. I’d much rather spend time with you.”

 

“I agree.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Aaron and Spencer walked along the shoreline slowly. Aaron had thrown on a t-shirt and jeans but Spencer wore only his pelt. The water was noisy but also calming. Spencer turned.

 

“It’s time.”

 

Aaron sighed a little. “I love you.”

 

“Don’t forget me.”

 

“I never could.”

 

“I love you Aaron.” After a gentle kiss, Spencer walked slowly into the water. Moonlight made his light skin seem to glow. Aaron stands still, watching until he disappeared. 

 

By the time he left, it was almost dawn.

 

“Only two thousand, five hundred and fifty five days.” He tells himself. He could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned


End file.
